


Would you like that, mortal?

by Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chapter 2 Tags:, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Pillow Talk, Grinding, Hickeys, In case it wasn't clear: SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING, Let me treat your wound, Light Dom/sub, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampire/Human Relationship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg/pseuds/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg
Summary: Rudolph floated over his mortal. Stars, Tony was gorgeous. Unearthly so. Like a fallen angel. Everything about him was so incredibly soft. His hair, his skin, the sound of his voice. In the six years since they’d been apart, Tony’s jawline had sharpened a bit, and he’d grown about a foot, but his blue, puppy-dog eyes, sweet button nose, and the delicate curves of his lips all remained exquisitelysoft.“Why are you looking at me like that?”(An aged-up Rudony smutty—and also fluffy—“let me treat your wound” trope fanfic)
Relationships: Rudolph Sackville-Bagg/Tony Thompson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Rudolph flew through the castle window into Tony’s bedroom, cradling his mortal in his arms. After six years of dreaming of no one but Tony, and only just yesterday being reunited with him, he’d already allowed the mortal to get hurt. How could Rudolph have been so careless? Tony was delicate and precious and Rudolph couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen the tree branch that whipped across Tony’s collarbone while they were flying together.

Rudolph laid Tony down on the satiny, maroon comforter of his bed and floated above him. A dark red stain seeped through Tony’s white t-shirt, and Rudolph’s chest clenched with worry. That damn branch had to strike the one place not protected by his mortal’s thick sweatshirt.

“Dude, it’s chill! It’s not that bad.” Tony insisted. “I don’t wanna stop flying with you.”

“Do you have . . . What do mortals call it? A box of healing balms and bandages?”

Tony snorted.

“A first-aid kit? Yeah, there’s one in the wooden thi—Hey, wait, I don’t need—It’s fine!”

Rudolph quickly found a clear, lunchbox-sized first-aid kit on the top shelf of the large, wooden armoire that had served as his make-shift coffin six years ago. He snapped the box open and retrieved a little tube of antiseptic cream, a cotton ball, and a large bandage. That was all he needed, right? He hadn’t cared for a wound in over three centuries.

Rudolph floated over his mortal. Stars, Tony was gorgeous. Unearthly so. Like a fallen angel. Everything about him was so incredibly soft. His hair, his skin, the sound of his voice. In the six years since they’d been apart, Tony’s jawline had sharpened a bit, and he’d grown about a foot, but his blue, puppy-dog eyes, sweet button nose, and the delicate curves of his lips all remained exquisitely _soft_.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tony blushed a decadent pink hue. Rudolph shook his head and cleared his throat. There was no time for pining. He had to think logically, like a doctor, if he wanted to help his mortal.

“You’ll have to take off your shirt.” He stated plainly.

“What?!” 

“I can’t treat your wound if it’s under all that clothing.” Rudolph gestured to Tony’s sweatshirt. He was glad Tony still wore the same red hoodie as when they first met. His mortal was wearing it in all of Rudolph’s daydreams, and the fact that he still wore it in real life made Rudolph feel all fuzzy inside.

Tony frowned like he was calculating a complicated math problem. He looked down, licked and bit his bottom lip, nodded to himself, and then looked back up at Rudolph.

“Okay.”

Without a hint of shyness, Tony sat up and stripped off his sweatshirt in a single motion. He did the same with his t-shirt, wincing when the cloth peeled off his wound.

Rudolph’s breath caught in his throat. Starlight glistened on Tony’s pale skin, highlighting the contours of his slender biceps, and . . . _delicious_ looking hip bones, and—oh stars. Tony had a little line-art tattoo of a vampire bat on his right hip. An image of the mortal crying out in pain when the tattoo needle made contact with his perfect skin flashed across Rudolph’s imagination, and he suppressed a moan. Tony’s shoulders were pink from the sun and lightly freckled, like his cheeks. Rudolph had never seen a more beautiful sight in his three hundred and nineteen years of existence. 

“Sooo . . . Are you gonna, like, wash the blood off me or something?” Tony asked and leaned back onto the pillows.

Oh right. The blood. Rudolph placed the first-aid supplies on the nightstand and dipped down for a closer look at Tony’s wound. The scent of his mortal’s blood washed over the vampire like a warm gust of wind. 

“Fuck.” Rudolph gasped and gripped the headboard. The branch-inflicted slice above Tony’s collarbone wasn’t deep enough for stitches, but it was deep enough for blood to pool in the divot where his neck met his shoulder, and stars, the scent was intoxicating. Rudolph’s mouth watered and venom pulsed in his gums. He dug his nails into the wood and struggled to steady his breathing.

“Are you okay, Rudolph?”

“Tony.” Rudolph huffed. “I’ve never been this close to mortal blood before. It’s so . . . Can I . . . Would you let me . . .”

“Yes.”

Rudolph studied Tony’s face. Had he really agreed to let him taste his blood? And so readily? Tony reached up and brushed a stray sprig of hair behind Rudolph’s ear.

“You can taste it. I trust you.”

Rudolph growled from deep in his chest at the unexpected consent. Tingles bloomed in his chest, spread to his stomach, and then spread lower. He could barely think in words. _Taste . . . Tony . . . Get to taste Tony . . ._ He grasped his mortal’s bare shoulders, still floating above him, and lapped at the little pool of blood.

The _taste_. Tony’s velvety, copper flavored blood coated the vampire’s tongue, warmed his throat, and filled him with carnal fire. Rudolph moaned loudly as pleasure shot straight between his legs. _So good . . . Tony . . . My Tony . . . So good . . ._ He covered Tony’s wound with his mouth and dragged his tongue along the slit in his skin. The mortal hissed through his teeth and gripped the lapels of Rudolph’s leather jacket. 

Rudolph eyes burned and the venom in his gums seared into his canines. He was losing control. If he didn’t control himself, he was going to suck the blood from Tony’s injury and harm him. Or worse, bite him. Rudolph yanked his mouth away from Tony’s collarbone with a grunt, then fell over him on all fours, panting.

Tony wrapped his arms around Rudolph and rubbed his back.

“Guess that tasted okay, then?”

“O . . . okay? Stars, Tony.” Rudolph’s breathing was ragged. Just that tiny taste of mortal blood flooded Rudolph with a warmth he couldn’t get from gallons of cow’s blood. He felt _alive_. Alive and throbbing with wanting. Oh, how he’d dreamed of looking down at a half-naked Tony Thompson just like this. He wanted to taste every inch of his skin, but he still wasn’t sure how Tony felt about him.

“Rudolph.” Tony chuckled. “You’ve got blood all over your lips. It kind of looks like lipstick.”

Rudolph’s cheeks burned. _Burned_. Now he understood why vampires from other clans couldn’t resist feeding on humans. Mortal blood could give him internal warmth, if only for a short while.

“Here.” Tony cradled Rudolph’s jaw in his hands. “I’ll get it.”

He pulled Rudolph’s face down and lifted his own chin to press their lips together. Rudolph’s heart fluttered to life. Tony sucked Rudolph’s lower lip into his mouth, licked off his own blood, and then pulled away with a smirk. 

Rudolph blinked in disbelief. Was that a kiss? That was a kiss, right? Tony kissed him?

“You know I like you, right?” Tony slid his hands behind Rudolph’s neck. “I’ve dated a few other people over the years, but none of them came close to you. I didn’t think I’d get to see you again, but then I won that study abroad scholarship and--mmmph!”

Rudolph captured his mortal’s lips with his own. Tony immediately pressed up into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Rudolph’s hair, and the vampire’s heart pounded for the first time in centuries. Oh, he loved Tony. Loved him more than anything. Tony’s lips were unbelievably soft but also firm as he moved them against Rudolph’s. He closed his lips around the vampire’s over and over again at every angle, humming happily.

Rudolph’s senses were overwhelmed. The mouth-watering combination of Tony’s pine-scented after-shave and the sweet smell of his blood made Rudolph delirious, especially with that copper taste still present on his tongue. He had to taste more of him. If not blood, he’d settle for the inside of Tony’s mouth.

Rudolph nipped at Tony’s upper lip and nudged his lips apart with the tip of his tongue. Tony sighed into the welcome invasion. Oh, he was delicious. And so warm. Rudolph tilted his head to the side and swirled his tongue around Tony’s. The mortal sucked his vampire’s tongue hard and Rudolph whimpered, feeling his leather pants tighten around his pelvis. If Tony moved even a little bit, he’d surely feel exactly how aroused Rudolph was. 

Gripping the pillow at either side of Tony’s head, Rudolph let his legs float up and his body hover. He pulled away from the kiss just far enough to gaze into Tony’s heavy-lidded eyes.

“I love you, Tony. Since the day I met you, it’s only ever been you.”

Tony smiled dreamily and let his arms fall beside his head. Rudolph pressed his palms to Tony’s, laced their fingers together, and stretched Tony’s arms above his head. Fuck, he was gorgeous, all laid out like that for him, exposed flesh just begging to be marked.

“Will you be mine, and only mine?” Rudolph’s voice was huskier than he expected it to be.

“Please?” Tony arched his back, and Rudolph snarled, pressing his mortal’s hands farther into his pillow. Tony was his. All his. The most precious treasure in all the world willingly belonged to him.

Rudolph brushed his lips against Tony’s ear. “I want to mark you.” He whispered, and Tony shivered. “So everyone will know who owns you. Would you like that, mortal?”

“Yes, pleease.” Tony moaned and bucked his hips up, but the vampire was floating too high for him to make contact.

Rudolph let his cool breath trail from Tony’s ear, down his neck, to the uninjured collarbone. He licked a long stripe across it and then sucked the skin into his mouth. Tony cried out and the sound sent shock waves of pleasure through Rudolph. He _made_ Tony make that sound, and stars, he would do it again. And again, and again, and again. 

Rudolph released the spot on Tony’s collarbone only to pounce on the place where Tony’s neck met his shoulder. He sucked harder, and Tony cried louder. Rudolph hoped his sister, Anna, could hear it down the hallway. Oh, yes, he’d make sure Anna heard it.

“The next time you yell,” Rudolph purred, dragging his lips up Tony’s neck and nipping at even more sensitive skin. “I want you to yell my name.”

Tony nodded, and Rudolph sucked as hard as he could. His mortal dug his fingernails into the backs of Rudolph’s hands and moaned internally, but he didn’t yell Rudolph’s name. The vampire growled and yanked Tony’s arms up higher over his head. Well, he would just have to work harder, then.

Rudolph licked the mark he’d just left, which was already bright red and turning purple in the center. He teased the spot with his fangs and Tony trembled. Sensitive. Good. He was going to make Tony scream.

Rudolph sucked as hard as he could right on the tender bruise.

“Aaaah Ruuudolph!” Tony screamed, filling Rudolph with fire. He swirled his tongue on the skin in his mouth, feeling the blood pumping under his mortal’s skin, and not letting up on the suction. He breathed in through his nose, drunk with Tony’s scent, and sucked as hard as he could once more. 

“Ruuudolph! Fuck! Aaah Rudolph!”

There. The whole castle must have heard that. Rudolph released Tony’s neck with a wet pop and admired his work. Tony’s chest was heaving. A dark purple hickey marked one whole side of his neck. It looked like he’d gotten hit with a baseball. 

Oh, no. Rudolph released Tony’s hands. Maybe that was too much. Rudolph had to remember that mortals were more fragile than vampires, and he needed to be careful.

“Are you alright? Was that too much?” He asked. 

“No.” Tony gasped. “Not too much.” He slipped trembling hands under Rudolph’s jacket and attempted to push it off his shoulders. Rudolph took his jacket the rest of the way off and chucked it across the room. Then, he attempted to remove his t-shirt the same way Tony had: by grabbing the back of its collar and pulling it off in one motion, but he got stuck with the fabric over his head. Tony giggled.

“You look like you’re dressed as a ghost for Halloween.”

Rudolph groaned in frustration and, with his mortal’s help, yanked his shirt all the way off. Tony’s giggling stopped and he gulped.

“Holy wow. You’re so . . . Wow.”

Rudolph looked down at his bare chest, then back at Tony.

“I’m so wow? Is this new mortal vernacular you’ve yet to teach me?”

Tony shook his head and reached up to shamelessly run his hands all over Rudolph’s chest, shoulders, and arms. Rudolph’s skin tingled everywhere Tony touched. 

“Mmmm.” Rudolph sighed. His mortal’s soft hands were magic. Simply magic.

Tony slid his hands from Rudolph’s ribcage down to his hips, and Rudolph squeaked. His pants suddenly felt even tighter, and his cheeks burned again. What if Tony could see the . . . _effect_ he was having on him, and . . . and it was too much? Well, Rudolph could think of one good way to make Tony close his eyes.

He grabbed a fistful of Tony’s hair and pulled sharply backward, tilting his face up. Tony gasped and Rudolph plunged his tongue into Tony’s hot mouth. Tony moaned and scratched at his vampire’s hips, sending electric shocks of pleasure to the place between them.

“Why . . .” Tony rasped between kisses. “Why . . .are you still . . . fucking floating?”

He tugged Rudolph’s hips down and both of them groaned as their erections ground against each other.

Fuck. That was _definitely_ better than blood. Rudolph panted, chest flush against Tony’s, his face buried in the crook of his mortal’s neck. 

Tony slid his hands up Rudolph’s back.

“Hey, sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No apologies.” Rudolph nipped Tony’s earlobe and whispered. “I was hoping you were . . . But I didn’t want to presume—”

Tony pressed his hips up with a circular motion and Rudolph saw stars. He bit down on the pillow beside Tony’s head, suppressing an overwhelming urge to bite his mortal. A deep, primal part of Rudolph was desperate to claim his prey, to make Tony belong to him eternally. But he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t. Not ever.

Tony flipped the pair so he was on top, and sat up on Rudolph’s upper thighs. Rudolph was stunned. Moonlight glowed on Tony’s skin, making him look more like an angel than ever before. He ran his hands through his own hair, obviously enjoying how Rudolph gaped at him.

“What, you thought you were just gonna be the top without question?” Tony chuckled darkly. “You’ve got a lot to learn, vampire.” 

He scooted forward and ground his ass against Rudolph’s hard-on. Rudolph moaned, then slapped Tony’s thighs and growled.

“So, my little mortal wants to play?” He grabbed Tony’s hips, flew with him across the room, and slammed him up against the wall next to the window.

“Oof!”

“Well, it just so happens I love games.” Rudolph licked a stripe on Tony’s neck from where it met his shoulder to below his ear, then bit down with just his front few teeth. Tony grabbed fistfuls of Rudolph’s hair, jerked his head backwards, and stared deep into Rudolph’s eyes.

“Well, it just so happens,” he mocked, “so do I.”

Tony lifted his knee and rubbed his thigh between Rudolph’s legs. Rudolph whimpered. His knees went weak and he slid down the wall with Tony until their shoes met the ground. His prey thought he could be the predator, did he? He’d show him. He gripped Tony’s wrists and pinned them against the wall.

“You think you’re cute, don’t you, mortal?” Rudolph breathed against Tony’s lips.

“Yeah. I do.” Tony rubbed his thigh between Rudolph’s legs again and the vampire’s grip on his wrists loosened just long enough for Tony to slip free, crawl out from under Rudolph’s legs, and press Rudolph against the wall from behind before the vampire could comprehend what was happening. 

Tony pinned Rudolph’s wrists to the wall and ground his erection against Rudolph’s ass. The vampire bit back a moan. Okay, perhaps he didn’t mind relinquishing some power. But he wouldn’t admit that. Not yet, at least. 

Tony was slightly taller than Rudolph, just enough to graze his teeth along the side of Rudolph’s neck from behind. 

“Oh.” Rudolph melted. Tony’s teeth sent shivers down his spine. 

“You might not be able to bite me as hard as you want, but I can bite you.” He bit down hard on the place where Rudolph’s shoulder met his neck and ground his erection against his ass at the same time. 

“Ah! Tony!” Rudolph cried.

“See? I didn’t even have to ask you to yell my name.” Tony purred against Rudolph’s neck. “What a good boy.”

Rudolph’s stomach swooped and his vision blurred momentarily. Something about Tony calling him a “good boy” undid him. He went slack and Tony held him up by his wrists and a thigh between his legs. 

“I think you deserve a reward for being such a goood boy.” Tony drew out the word “good,” obviously aware of the effect it was having on Rudolph, and Rudolph flushed all over. Stars, it was good. To feel warm, on the inside. To have lost all control, but not in a way that made him dangerous. Rudolph let submission envelope him like a weighted blanket.

“I need you to do something for me first, okay, beautiful?”

Rudolph opened his mouth to speak, then nodded. Words were hard. 

Tony stepped back, and Rudolph almost crumpled to the ground, but he managed to steady himself. 

“Turn around.”

Rudolph obeyed.

“Now float.”

“What?” Rudolph blinked. Tony crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“You heard me.”

Rudolph furrowed his brow in confusion but floated a few feet off the ground.

“Higher.” Tony instructed. 

The vampire rose slowly until his head was about a foot from the ceiling and his hips were level with Tony’s face.

“Stop.” Tony licked his lips and smirked up at Rudolph. “Perfect.”

“Wh . . . why?” Rudolph’s cheeks burned. His aching erection was pointed right at his mortal’s angelic face. 

Tony gripped his vampire’s hips and fire bloomed between them. Oh, how he wanted—Oh, how he needed— 

Tony pulled Rudolph forward and closed his mouth around his bulge, over his leather pants.

— _that_. Rudolph threw his head back and moaned loudly. His hands gripped Tony’s hair of their own accord, and he thrust his hips forward. 

Tony grabbed Rudolph’s ass with both hands, encouraging him to grind against his mouth, and Rudolph was too far gone to be embarrassed. 

“Fuck . . . Tony . . . It’s so good . . . So, so gooood . . .”

Tony pulled back and Rudolph thrust at the air. That was embarrassing enough to bring back some of the vampire’s lucidity, but not for long. 

“You take instruction so well.” Tony licked, kissed, and nibbled all along the waistline of his vampire’s pants, and Rudolph quivered. He was throbbing inside the prison of his leather pants. All he could think was _Tony, Tony, Tooony_. 

The mortal curled his fingers under Rudolph’s waistband and looked up at him, his blue eyes dark with wanting. Oh, stars. This was really happening. Tony was going to . . . Was going to . . . 

Rudolph lost his balance in the air and dropped down a little. Tony immediately released him and stepped back.

“Are you alright, Rudolph?”

Rudolph nodded, but Tony wasn’t convinced. He gently pulled his vampire to the ground by his elbows.

“What is it?” Tony searched Rudolph’s eyes, and he looked down.

“I . . . I should tell you that this is my first time doing . . . Any of this.”

“What?” Tony scoffed but froze when he saw the serious look on Rudolph’s face. “You’re serious. In three hundred and nineteen years, you’ve never been with anyone else? Not even once?”

Rudolph couldn’t make eye contact. 

“I was thirteen for three hundred years. I only started aging again six years ago.”

Tony ran his soft hands up and down Rudolph’s arms.

“Right. I’m really glad about that, by the way. But I wish you’d tell me why you’re aging and the rest of your clan isn’t.”

Rudolph took a shaky breath. There was no point in hiding it from him now. He forced himself to look into Tony’s mesmerizing eyes.

“None of us knew why, at first. My father thought it was a curse of some kind. I was separated from the rest of the clan for weeks, because we worried it might be contagious.”

Tony held both of Rudolph’s hands and led them to sit next to each other on the bed. 

“Then,” Rudolph continued. “My mother contacted the high elders - the most ancient and wise vampires still flying the earth. Some of them are said to have been conscious for over four thousand years, and they keep records. They know everything there is to know about vampires and mortals.” 

“Coool.” Tony’s eyes widened, his obsession with vampire lore coming to the surface. 

“The high elders told my mother that the only way a vampire can age . . . Is if their soulmate is mortal.”

Tony’s mouth fell open and he dropped Rudolph’s hands. 

“It’s . . . It’s because of you, Tony. Because I love you.” Rudolph held his breath. He prayed Tony wouldn’t be scared away by the seriousness of his devotion to him. 

“Oh, Rudolph.” Tony cradled his vampire’s cheeks and kissed his lips softly. “I love you, too.”

Rudolph exhaled and Tony kissed him again. The vampire melted into the kiss. His heart swelled with warmth which spread to the tips of his fingertips and toes. Tony loved him. Really, truly, loved him. It wasn’t a fantasy. 

He wrapped his mortal in his arms and pulled him close, capturing his lower lip between his own. Both of them hummed happily. Rudolph ran his hands all over Tony’s back, shoulders, and arms, careful to avoid the wound on his collarbone and the massive welt on Tony’s neck. His Tony. All his. 

Tony deepened the kiss and the pair fell side-by-side onto the bed. 

“Let’s move a little slower, then.” Tony said between kisses. “Since this is new for you.”

Rudolph pouted but nodded in agreement. Tony slipped his warm tongue back into Rudolph’s mouth and they swirled their tongues together slowly. Pleasure bloomed in Rudolph’s chest and traveled between his legs again. He needed to feel Tony against him.

Rudolph scooted forwards, wrapped one leg around his mortal’s hips, and pressed their erections together. 

“Fuuuck.” Tony moaned into his mouth. Rudolph ground against him again and again, setting a steady rhythm which his mortal matched. 

“Oooh Rudolph, that feels so good.” Tony mewled and clutched at Rudolph’s shoulder blades. “Don’t stop. Pleeease, don’t stop doing that.”

Rudolph groaned with each thrust of his hips, his pleasure mounting. The pressure in his groin was almost unbearable. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of Tony’s jeans and pulled him hard against each thrust.

“Fuck, Rudolph! Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

Each time Tony said his vampire’s name, pleasure rippled through Rudolph. He was so close. 

“Say . . . my . . . my name, Tony.” He grunted, burying his face in the crook of Tony’s warm neck. Stars, he smelled so fucking good. His mortal tangled his fingers in Rudolph’s hair, and his thrusts doubled in speed.

“Rudolph, Rudolph, Ruuuudolph! Fuck, yes, Ruuudolph!”

Rudolph felt that ripple of pleasure again. He couldn’t last much longer. 

Tony knotted his fingers in Rudolph’s hair with one hand and scratched at his shoulder blades with the other.

“Fuck, Rudolph! I think I’m gonna . . . I’m gonna . . . I’m gonna . . .” Tony dug his fingers into Rudolph’s skin, threw his head back, and screamed.

“Aaaaaaah Ruuudolph!!”

Tony’s scream sent Rudolph splintering over the edge. He groaned from deep in his chest while sucking a new hickey on his mortal’s shoulder and pounded against Tony’s hips. _Tonyyyy_. He squeezed his mortal tight against him, moaning internally with his mouth still suctioned to Tony’s neck, and his whole body vibrated. Rudolph’s pleasure erupted and his vision went white. After one final thrust, the vampire’s muscles gave out. 

“Fuck. That was . . . That was so fucking . . . amazing, Rudolph.” Tony panted.

Rudolph pressed his forehead against Tony’s, both of them breathing in gasps. They held each other close while their heart rates returned to normal. Well, normal for Tony. Having a heart rate at all was abnormal for Rudolph. He was used to feeling dead, still, and empty inside. All of this . . . _life_ swirling inside him was completely new, and bizarre, and wonderful. Only Tony could make him feel this way. When Rudolph stopped shaking, he smiled and rubbed his nose against Tony’s.

“I love you.” He kissed his mortal’s swollen lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He kissed him again. 

“I love you too, Rudolph.” Tony smiled on Rudolph’s lips. “My soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . That was my first time writing smut. I can't believe I posted this. I'm so shy oh my goodness. Um? Uuuhhh please comment if you liked this? I'm gonna go burrow under a thousand blankets now.
> 
> (Also, I'm considering posting a second chapter with their sweet, after-glow pillow talk, if people are interested in that sort of thing.)


	2. I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, part two! 
> 
> You may notice I upped the rating from Mature to Explicit . . . 
> 
> I truly only intended for this chapter to include sweet, light-hearted pillow talk and some snuggling before bed, but then Tony and Rudolph made eye-contact, and . . . What can I say? They are so in love, and they can't keep their hands off each other.
> 
> (This is more explicit than the first chapter. You've been warned.)

After cleaning up, properly taking care of Tony’s wound, and swapping jeans and leather pants for blue striped pajama pants and black sweatpants, Rudolph and Tony faced each other on the pillow, nose-to-nose and wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Alright, mortal, if I wasn’t your first intimate experience, who was?”

“Are you sure you wanna know? I mean, I’ll tell you, but you get pretty jealous, Rudolph.”

Rudolph did get jealous. Blindingly so. But he was also desperately curious.

“I can handle it.”

“Okay . . . I dated a girl named Emily for about five months. It was her. She was nice, but nothing compared to you.”

A girl. It was oddly relieving to know that Tony had the capacity to like women as well as men. That meant he could have liked Anna, but he chose Rudolph over her. 

“I’ve been tested since then,” Tony said, “and I, uh, don’t have any sexually transmitted infections or anything. If you were wondering.” His ears reddened.

“I can’t catch mortal infections, but thank you for telling me.” Rudolph smiled softly. His mortal was so thoughtful, so caring.

“And I haven’t been with anyone else since Emily and I broke up. Oh, I did make out with some guy at a college party once, but it didn’t mean anything. He was just . . . wearing a leather jacket. And he had an English accent.” Tony blushed, but the implication of why he may have found the college boy attractive was lost on Rudolph.

Rudolph closed his eyes and drew a long, deep breath to calm his simmering jealousy. Imagining Tony passionately kissing someone else was worse than knowing he lost his virginity with another. Oh no, now Rudolph’s mind was conjuring images of that too.

“You sure you’re okay talking about this?” Tony asked, slid his hands down to Rudolph’s lower back, and pulled him closer. “Your face is turning purple.”

“Yes, yes, I want to know. I want to know everything there is to know about you, if you’re willing to let me in.”

“If you say so.” Tony giggled and gave Rudolph a playful peck on the lips, which helped him relax. Mostly.

“So, what brought your romance to an end? With Emily, I mean.” He drew little circles on Tony’s shoulder blades with his fingertips and tried not to picture his mortal being romantic with someone else too vividly. 

“You can’t laugh.” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Why would I laugh?”

“It sounds funny now, but it really sucked while it was happening.”

“I won’t laugh.” Rudolph assured.

“Promise!”

“I promise, Tony. What happened?”

Tony rolled over, flat on his back, and stared at the ceiling.

“She dumped me because she thinks I have a Christmas kink.”

“A what?” Rudolph propped himself up on his elbows. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“She thinks I can’t . . . get off without thinking about Christmas characters and shit.”

“Why on Earth would she think such a thing? You don’t, do you? Have a . . . a Christmas kink?”

“No, I do not have a Christmas kink! I—Sorry, sorry. I was so sick of having to say that, and . . . Well, um, you have to know that one Christmas song.”

“What one Christmas song? Vampires don’t really celebrate Christmas. All the crosses put us off a bit.”

Tony covered his face with his hands and reluctantly sang a little melody, but the words were muffled.

“What?” Rudolph leaned closer to Tony. “I can’t understand a word you’re singing.”

Tony drew a deep breath, took his hands away from his face, and sang with his eyes squinched shut, “Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.”

Rudolph blinked, then stifled a chuckle. 

“I’ve never heard a song with my name in it before.” He leaned back on the pillow.

Tony groaned and hid his face in his hands again.

“So, do you get what happened now?” He asked.

“Hmmm. No. You’ve lost me completely, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, god. I can’t believe I’m telling you this.” Tony said from behind his hands. “Emily thought I had a Christmas kink because the day I lost my virginity with her I, apparently, accidentally yelled your name.”

“You . . .” The gears clicked in Rudolph’s head. “Ha!” He slapped his hands over his mouth. He wasn’t supposed to laugh.

“Arrgh!” Tony grabbed the corner of the comforter and threw it over his entire body. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh.” Came Tony’s voice from under the covers. Rudolph lifted the comforter to peak at his mortal’s blushing face.

“I’m sorry. Really, I am. If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just happy.”

Tony blinked opened his beautiful sky-blue eyes.

“Yeah?”

The pinkish glow of the red, satin sheets on Tony’s skin gave him an otherworldly beauty. Stars, he was perfection, inside and out. And Rudolph was really allowed to touch him. Encouraged to touch him. _Begged_ to touch him. How did he get this lucky? He supposed, after over three centuries without ever being in love, it was only fair for his first love to be the greatest love in all the universe, in all time.

“Yes, Tony, I . . .” Rudolph’s fingertips gently brushed across the hickey on Tony’s collarbone, and his mortal gasped softly. “I’m so lucky.” He ghosted his fingertips up Tony’s neck and ran his knuckles along his jawline, admiring the way it sharpened over the last six years.

“Yeah. You are.” Tony grinned, wrinkling up his cute, button nose. Rudolph playfully shoved Tony’s shoulders, then rolled over and crossed his arms, pouting.

“Oh, you big baby.” Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around Rudolph, pulling him close. His warm body pressed against Rudolph’s sent shivers down the vampire’s spine.

“I’m lucky too.” Tony whispered against Rudolph’s neck. “You’ve made all my dreams come true.”

Rudolph melted. That’s all he wanted in the world. To make Tony’s dreams come true. He would do anything for him.

Tony peppered the back of Rudolph’s neck with tingle-inducing kisses, then yawned adorably.

“It’s gotta be so late. I should sleep. Will you stay in the bed with me?” 

“It would be my honor.”

“I get to be little spoon. Since I’m the one actually sleeping.” Tony declared.

“Little spoon? You mortals and your perplexing new phrases. I can’t keep them straight.”

Tony blew air out his nose, and the puff on the back of Rudolph’s neck gave him more shivers.

“Turn around.” Tony said.

Rudolph turned to face him, flushing at the memory of his mortal ordering him to “turn around” an hour earlier. Ah, so he could still blush. He wondered when that particular effect of drinking Tony’s blood would wear off.

The corner of Tony’s lips twitched. He must have noticed Rudolph’s reaction to being bossed around.

“That’s a good boy.” He teased. Rudolph’s stomach swooped and his eyelids drooped. He started to feel all floaty again. It was a nice feeling. Tony would later explain to Rudolph that some people call that floaty feeling “being in sub space.”

Tony leaned in, placed his warm hands on the vampire’s chest, and brushed his lips back and forth along Rudolph’s. As soon as their lips touched, the vampire’s heart lit on fire and his stagnant blood carbonated to life. How could Tony’s lips be that soft? Rudolph nipped his mortal’s lower lip, then sucked on it gently. Stars, he was so, so delicious. 

Tony growled and attacked Rudolph’s mouth, and the vampire moaned. He was just starting to calm down, and now Tony was going to rile him up all over again.

“I just . . . can’t . . . get enough of you.” Tony breathed between kisses and pressed his body flush against Rudolph’s.

“Ohh . . .”

So, Tony was getting riled up again too. Serves him right. Rudolph rolled his hips into Tony’s and Tony panted, then thrust his tongue into his vampire’s mouth. Rudolph opened his mouth wider, allowing Tony’s tongue to explore. It felt so good to just surrender like that. The tip of Tony’s tongue tickled the roof of his mouth and the vampire’s breath hitched. His mortal was always so curious, and it seemed, now, that he was determined to conquer every inch of Rudolph’s mouth. 

Tony’s tongue swiped across the back of his vampire’s front teeth, barely avoiding his fangs. Rudolph sighed and opened his mouth even wider, inviting Tony to have his way. And have his way he did.

Tony grabbed Rudolph’s shoulders, and pushed the vampire on his back, then crawled on top of him and stared hungrily into his eyes. Rudolph licked and bit his lower lip, flicking his gaze from Tony’s heavy-lidded eyes to his swollen lips, and then to each of his three, dark purple hickeys. He was an angel marked by a vampire. The thought that tomorrow, people would see, would _know_ Tony belonged to him, made Rudolph glad the sweatpants he wore were less restricting than his usual leather pants.

“I guess I’m not getting any sleep tonight.” Tony said, held Rudolph’s wrists at either side of his head, and plunged his tongue deep into the vampire’s mouth. Rudolph groaned and bucked his hips upward, grinding his erection against Tony’s. Tony moaned into Rudolph’s mouth and gripped his wrists tighter. 

In all Rudolph’s daydreaming, he never imagined his mortal would be this dominant. Now, he couldn’t think why not. Tony had always been confident and assertive, sometimes even cocky, and fuck, Rudolph loved giving in to him.

Tony sucked Rudolph’s tongue into his mouth and then bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his tongue the way . . . the way he might suck on something else. Rudolph moaned loudly and hooked his legs around Tony’s waist. How was Tony so fucking good at this? Before tonight, Rudolph had no idea he’d fallen desperately in love with a succubus. A sex god. Truly, what had Rudolph ever done to get this lucky?

Tony circled his hips against Rudolph’s and sucked on his tongue hard enough to hurt a little. It hurt _good_. Rudolph moaned sharply and strained at the grip on his wrists.

Tony loosened his grip and pulled back to look into Rudolph’s eyes.

“You good?”

Rudolph nodded furiously.

“Yes, yes, I’m wonderful. Magnificent. I love you. Kiss me.”

Tony giggled and released Rudolph’s wrists. The vampire flexed his fingers, then slid his hands up Tony’s back. He couldn’t get enough of the way his mortal’s skin felt. The first time Rudolph shook Tony’s hand six years ago, he’d been amazed by how soft and warm it was, and no matter how much they touched, his amazement never ceased.

Tony cradled Rudolph’s face in his delicate hands and gazed at him as if he couldn’t believe how lucky he was either. A reflection of the red, satin pillow shone in Tony’s pupils, with a divot where the vampire’s face would be if he had a reflection.

“I love you too.” Tony brushed his nose against Rudolph’s and then kissed him slowly, tenderly, capturing his lips over and over again at every angle and massaging Rudolph’s scalp with his fingers. Rudolph’s brain turned to jelly. He sighed and ran his hands up and down Tony’s back and sides, memorizing every curve

“Tony . . .” Rudolph murmured between soft kisses.

“Mmmm yes?”

“I . . . I want you to . . . If you want to . . . I want you to do what you almost did earlier . . . before we stopped.”

Tony searched Rudolph’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just . . . just not while I’m floating. I think I’d fall. I want it. I want it so badly, I just need to be lying down.” Rudolph’s heart fluttered against his ribcage and he flushed all over.

“Okay.” Tony breathed. “You can tell me to stop at any time, and I’ll stop, okay?”

“I seriously doubt I’ll want you to stop.” Rudolph throbbed with wanting. The image of Tony’s pink lips wrapped around him, his cheeks hollowed, his blue eyes staring up at him . . . Fuck, if he thought about that enough, he could probably come without being touched at all.

Tony smiled and kissed his vampire’s lips. Then he planted kisses all along Rudolph’s jawline, down his neck, and across his collar bone. 

“Mmmm your kisses are magic, Tony.” Rudolph ran his hands from Tony’s shoulder blades to his neck, and then up into his feather-soft hair. Really now, how could one mortal be this soft? 

Tony kissed down the center of Rudolph’s chest.

“Rudolph . . . You’re so fucking sexy.” He licked a long stripe down Rudolph’s abs to the waistband of his sweatpants, bit it back, and then released it with a snap. The vampire squeaked, and his cock twitched. Tony gripped Rudolph’s hips and nuzzled his face against his bulge.

“F-f-f-fuck, Tony!”

Pleasure rippled through Rudolph, and heat pooled low in his abdomen. He had to keep it together. He didn’t want to lose it as soon as Tony’s lips touched him. Fuck, Tony’s lips were going to touch him. His cock twitched again, this time against the side of Tony’s face, and the mortal smirked up at Rudolph.

“You want it bad, don’t you?”

Rudolph bit his pointer-finger and nodded, his other hand threading through Tony’s hair. Tony curled his fingers under Rudolph’s waistband.

“What do you want?”

Rudolph blushed.

“You _know_ . . .”

“Be a good boy and use your words.” Tony nuzzled Rudolph’s bulge again, and the vampire bit back a moan.

“I . . . I want your mouth on me.” He managed. Tony slipped his fingers under the elastic of Rudolph’s black boxer briefs as well, sending little electric shocks between the vampire’s legs.

“Put my mouth on you where? Beg me for it.” Tony grinned wickedly. Rudolph squinched his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. He didn’t know if he could bring himself to say it. Why was it so embarrassing? It was just words. It was what he wanted. So badly. Bad enough to beg for it.

“Iwantyoutosuckmycock.”

“Good boy.” Tony purred. “Now, _beg_.”

Rudolph took a deep breath and then exhaled all his inhibitions.

“Please. Please, Tony. I need my cock buried in your hot mouth.”

Tony groaned a deeper groan than Rudolph had ever heard him make before and tugged down on Rudolph’s waistband. The vampire gasped as cool air hit his skin. Tony’s eyes widened and his pupil’s dilated.

“Wow. You’re . . . You’re . . . _beautiful_.”

Rudolph’s heart leapt. Tony really thought he was beautiful? The vampire didn’t have much to compare himself to. Without access to the internet, the closest thing he got to pornography was erotic novels he’d snuck from the Nationale Deutsche Vampirbibliothek (National German Vampire Library). Rudolph assumed he was fairly average down there. Well, except for being blue in color.

“You think so?”

Tony licked his lips.

“You’re like the yummiest blueberry popsicle I’ve ever seen.”

Rudolph giggled and then gasped when Tony placed a tentative kiss on the dark blue tip of his cock.

“So, this will be my first time doing this.” Tony’s warm breath caressed Rudolph’s skin. “But, I’ve practiced on one of my toys that’s as big as you or bigger, so I think I can take all of you without gagging.” He beamed. “Well, without gagging . . . much.”

Rudolph’s mind was swimming. Toys? Multiple? As in . . . phallic toys? Images of Tony pleasuring himself alone flooded Rudolph’s imagination, and his mouth watered. He’d never been so jealous of silicon before. 

Tony flicked his tongue across the slit on the tip of Rudolph’s cock, lapping up the little dewdrop there.

“Mmmm . . . woah. You taste different than I do. Like . . . kind of like cinnamon. How can your precum taste like cinnamon? Is that a vampire thing?”

Rudolph couldn’t speak. He was stuck on the notion that Tony knew what his own precum tasted like. He imagined the mortal touching himself and then licking his dainty fingers and _fuck_. He was so hard it hurt.

“Please, Tony, I need you.” He begged.

Tony’s eyes sparkled. Still gripping Rudolph’s waistband, he swirled his tongue around the swollen head. Rudolph hissed and made fists in Tony’s hair. Stars, he couldn’t take it. His hips thrust upwards of their own accord, shoving himself into a surprised Tony’s mouth.

“Mmmph!”

Rudolph pulled out and released Tony’s hair.

“Oh dark star, Tony, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Tony yanked Rudolph’s sweatpants down farther and pushed his legs apart.

“No, it’s okay, that was fucking hot as hell.” Tony gripped the base of Rudolph’s length with one hand and slowly licked his other hand, never breaking eye contact with Rudolph. Then he slicked Rudolph’s shaft with the hand he just licked and twisted his fist up and down.

“Oohh . . . That’s so good, Tony. You’re so good.” Rudolph moaned, gripping the sheets at either side of him. His mortal’s hands were so warm, and so soft, and so _perfect_. Tony brushed his lips back and forth across the head of Rudolph’s cock, which twitched against them.

“God, I can’t wait to feel your cum shoot down the back of my throat.”

Rudolph forgot how to breathe. Tony closed his perfect pink lips around him, breathed in deeply through his nose, exhaled, and took the vampire’s length all the way into his hot, wet mouth. Rudolph threw his head back and released a guttural moan that became a yell.

“ggggffFuuuuck!” He felt himself slide all the way past Tony’s tonsils and down the back of his throat. 

“Fucking hell, Tony! Ooohh . . .”

Tony relaxed his jaw to take in even more of Rudolph’s length, then pulled back and gagged just a little.

“Tony . . . Tony, you’re amazing.” Rudolph panted. Tony smiled, licked a long stripe up the underside of Rudolph’s length, and then took him in his mouth again. This time, he focused his lips and tongue on the head, sucking on it like a popsicle and twisting his fist around the part he couldn’t reach without deep-throating him. The vampire let out little repeated moans.

“Oh . . . oh . . . ooohh . . .” 

Rudolph looked down at Tony and their eyes met. Oh, how he loved Tony. Brave, brilliant, kind, angelic Tony Thompson. His soulmate. _His_. Rudolph’s eyes stung and he blinked away the threat of tears. 

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He babbled, combing through Tony’s hair.

“I wove woo oo.” Tony said with his mouth full. Then he bobbed his head all the way down and back up again without gagging, and every last drop of blood in Rudolph’s veins rushed straight to his cock. Tony repeated the action, this time hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard on the way up, and Rudolph cried out.

“Fuck! Tony, ooohh, fuck. Your mouth . . . So warm, so . . . perfect.”

Tony released his suction with a wet pop, then slapped Rudolph’s cock repeatedly against his flat tongue. That visual was so deliciously sinful it made Rudolph dizzy, and his vision blurred.

“Fuck my mouth?” Tony asked, then licked a stripe down the underside of Rudolph’s length.

“W-what?” Rudolph sputtered.

“I heard you say, ‘fuck your mouth.’” Tony tasted the place where Rudolph’s inner thighs met his torso, and Rudolph struggled to comprehend the English language.

“I . . . I didn’t mean—” 

“Please?” Tony interrupted.

Rudolph’s mind spun, and his hands shook in Tony’s hair. Tony grinned and then, without warning, engulfed Rudolph’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth. Rudolph moaned in intoxicated gibberish.

“Ahhfuuu . . . To . . . so . . . mmmgg . . .”

Tony sucked and swirled his tongue on the way up, then bobbed back down again, faster. A little too fast. He gagged, pulled back, and coughed, and the sound of Tony’s cough brought an ounce of lucidity back into Rudolph.

“My love, my darling, are you alri—” Before Rudolph could finish his sentence, Tony got back to work, deep-throating him voraciously. 

“Aahh fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!” Fire swelled within Rudolph and he felt that tell-tale ripple of pleasure. “Tony, I’m about to . . . I’m—I’m going to—"

Tony let go of Rudolph and the vampire whimpered at the loss of his mouth. He made fists in Tony’s hair. Why did his mortal have to be such a tease? It was torture. But _good_ torture.

Rudolph growled and pulled Tony up by his hair into a searing kiss. As their tongues intertwined, Tony ground his hips into Rudolph’s, and Rudolph gasped at the feeling of his mortal’s clothed erection rubbing against his bare one. He needed more. He needed to be closer.

“I want to feel your skin, Tony.” Rudolph breathed on Tony’s lips.

“Hmm?”

“I want to feel your bare cock against mine.” He pleaded.

Tony lifted his hips, yanked his pajama pants and boxer briefs down, and lowered his hips slowly.

“Oooohhh . . .” Both of them moaned as their bare erections rubbed against each other. Tony was hard as a rock, but his skin was soft and warm, and stars, the friction was heaven. Their kisses became feverish. They sucked and nipped at each other’s lips and tongues. Rudolph reached down and wrapped his hand around both shafts, and Tony groaned into his vampire’s mouth.

“Oh, Ruuudolph. Your cool fingers feel so good.”

Tony pumped into Rudolph’s hand and pleasure rippled through Rudolph’s length.

“I . . . I’m really close, Tony . . . Please, Tony, let me . . . Can I—" 

“No, wait!” Tony sat up and Rudolph sobbed. He held his breath to avoid cumming untouched. Torture. Glorious, magnificent torture. 

“Why?” He protested. Then his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. Now that Tony was sitting up, Rudolph got a good look at him, freckled skin shining in the moonlight, completely naked except for the pajama pants pushed down below his knees. The tip of Tony’s cock was pink like a rose petal, which made sense, because his skin felt like a rose petal. Oh, he was lovely. Not as long as Rudolph was, but thick and slightly curved, like the stamen of a beautiful flower. 

“Oh, Tony, you’re gorgeous.” His voice came out lower than he anticipated.

Tony flashed a smile at Rudolph, kicked off his pajama pants and boxer briefs, and crawled next to him. What on earth was he up to now? The pressure in Rudolph’s groin was unbearable, and he was sure his mortal enjoyed how helpless he was making him. 

Tony flipped over on his back and propped himself up on the pillows.

“Come here. Kneel over me.”

Rudolph sat up and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Tony said. “Don’t hold back. I can take it. I want it.”

His words sent an electric shock of pleasure straight between Rudolph’s legs. The vampire bit his lower lip hard and nodded furiously. If he wasn’t so far gone, he might have been too shy to do what Tony wanted. But he needed it. Rudolph kicked out of his sweatpants, kneeled over Tony, and positioned his aching erection in front of his mortal’s perfect lips.

“Tony, you’re perfection.”

“Thanks.” Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Now, wreck my throat.” He grabbed Rudolph’s hips and pulled him forward into his mouth, taking his length all the way down.

“Tonyyy!” Rudolph yelled and fell forward, gripping the headboard for dear life. Stars burst in his vision. Tony’s mouth was hot and tight and _soooo gooood_. Rudolph pulled himself part of the way out, then slid slowly back in. 

“Fuuuck, Tony . . . So good. You’re . . . Oohh . . .”

His mortal tilted his chin up to meet him and hummed, and the vibration made Rudolph gasp and dig his nails into the headboard, splintering off chunks of mahogany. He looked down to see if any splinters fell onto the bed and saw that Tony’s eyes were closed.

“Look at me, Tony.”

Tony blinked open his angelic, sky-blue eyes, tears glistening at the corners. The expression in those eyes was hungry, determined, and fire burned under Rudolph’s skin. He couldn’t imagine a more alluring sight than his mortal, his soulmate, looking up at him with bright pink cheeks and puffy pink lips suctioned around him. Never in three hundred and nineteen years had he felt anything close to a love like this. Or a lust like this, for that matter. 

Tony pulled on Rudolph’s hips, encouraging him to thrust again. He didn’t have to ask twice. Rudolph pulled himself part of the way out, and Tony sucked hard as he did so, eliciting a low groan from his vampire. 

It was difficult for Rudolph not to throw his head back and close his eyes, but he forced himself not to break eye contact with those spellbinding, sky blue windows to heaven, and pushed back into Tony’s mouth, faster. Tony made a cute little sound as Rudolph’s cock hit the back of his throat, but it wasn’t quite a gag.

“I’m going to move faster now.” Rudolph huffed. “If it’s too much, tap my hips twice and I’ll pull out, okay?”

Tony blinked and nodded slightly, his throat still full. Rudolph pulled himself out and pushed back in again. And again. And again. Tony moaned in rhythm with Rudolph’s thrusts, each moan cut off by a little “glug” sound when Rudolph slid past his tonsils.

“Aaah Tony . . . Tony . . . My Tony . . .” Rudolph babbled as his pleasure mounted. His thrusts quickened in pace and fervor, fucking Tony’s head into the pillow. The vampire’s breathing was ragged. He was sloppy drunk with bliss and lost the ability to think in complete sentences.

“Oh stars, oh _fuck_. Fuck, Tony . . . So good . . . Feels . . . so good. So fucking . . . Aaaahh _fuuuck_.”

One of Tony’s hands released its grip on Rudolph’s hip, and Rudolph looked back just in time to see his mortal grasp his own cock and thrust up into his fist. 

“Oh, _fuck_. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

That did it. Seeing Tony touch himself, knowing Tony was in as much ecstasy as he was, sent Rudolph splintering over the edge. He meant to ask for permission, but it was too late.

“I’m—I’m—" His vision went white and he pressed into Tony as deep as possible as his pleasure erupted.

“Aaaaaah Tonyyy!” Rudolph threw his head back and shouted with abandon. One, two, three, _four_ loads of cum shot straight down Tony’s throat. Tony’s strangled moan vibrated around Rudolph’s cock as he came seconds later.

Panting violently, Rudolph pulled all the way out of Tony’s mouth. Tony coughed several times, wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb, and then licked his thumb.

“Definitely the yummiest popsicle ever.” He smiled dreamily up at Rudolph. His voice was hoarse. Rudolph collapsed on top of his mortal, face-planting in the pillow beside Tony’s head. He felt like he’d just flown around the equator twice in one day. 

With the hand that wasn’t sticky, Tony rubbed his vampire’s heaving back and peppered kisses on his shoulder.

“I _loved_ that. Did you like it too?” Tony asked. Rudolph nuzzled his face into his mortal’s warm neck.

“Yes . . . yes . . . I loved it. I love . . . you.” He was still out of breath and shaking all over. In just a few hours, he’d felt more ecstasy than he’d experienced in over three centuries put together. Tony kissed the top of Rudolph’s head and held him close as their heartrates began to settle.

“I love you too, Rudolph. I’ve loved you for six years, and I don’t plan on stopping. Ever. I couldn’t if I tried. Hell, I _have_ tried.”

Rudolph took a shaky breath and relaxed as he exhaled. Then he propped himself up on his elbows to gaze into his mortal’s magnificent eyes.

“Tony, I . . . I knew I was ruined for anyone else the day I met you. After you protected me, you didn’t betray me to the mortal innkeepers, something inside me snapped. No, not snapped. _Mended_. Became whole. From that moment on, I was devoted to you, and there was nothing I could do but love you, and only you, for all of eternity.”

Tony’s eyes widened, and Rudolph’s fear of being “too much” started to creep back in, but then Tony caressed the side of Rudolph’s face and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“I’m yours. Forever.” Tony murmured against Rudolph’s lips, and Rudolph melted against him.

“And I am yours. Forever. If you’ll have me.”

Rudolph was perfectly at peace. For centuries, he’d felt empty and incomplete. All that time, he thought he was missing the star Earth orbits, but really, all Rudolph needed was his own personal sunshine. Tony smiled and rubbed his nose against Rudolph’s.

“Yes, pleeease.”

The two soulmates held each other, sharing soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings until Tony could barely keep his eyes open. After cleaning up and snuggling under the covers (Tony as little spoon), both slept soundly through what was left of the nighttime and well into the next day.

And what happened next? Well, what should always happen when two heroes find true love: They lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and a special thank you to those of you who've already commented or who plan to. Your comments mean more to me than you know. I'm so thankful to have readers who think true love is sexy.


End file.
